Programa intensivo de readaptación y humildad
by Sophie Mene
Summary: Esta historia es una cosa chiquita, sencilla, que escribo para mi bella amiga Shantall, no está súper genial la idea, ni mucho menos muy original, pero ya que no pude acompañarte en tu día, te dejo un pequeño obsequio de lo único que sé hacer. Te ASMO.


_**Disclaimer: Las líneas fácilmente reconocibles pertenecen al libro Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe, todos los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, solo la historia es mía, si todo lo demás me perteneciera no tendría la necesidad de empezar a buscar un empleo.**_

Se acomodó por enésima vez el flequillo era sábado y gracias a los dioses no tenía que trabajar desde temprano. Había decidido leer sólo sus partes favoritas del misterio del príncipe y ahora estaba en la mejor de todas ellas

 _-no llores...- canturreaba Myrtle La Llorona desde un cubículo -Dime qué te pasa... Yo puedo ayudarte._

 _-Nadie puede ayudarme...- se lamentó Malfoy sacudido por fuertes temblores_

-Draco- la chica se llevó una mano al pecho -No llores, yo te consuelo, ven acá.

 _-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... no saldrá bien... pero si no lo hago pronto, el me matara._

 _Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba llorando de verdad..._

-¡Pues claro que estoy llorando de verdad animal, si no lo hace lo matan!- Sus ojos regresaron a la lectura pero no podía seguir, sabía lo que continuaba y siempre le dolía ver cómo Harry con todo y la ineptitud que era capaz, le lanzaba a Draco ese terrible hechizo, como quisiera darle ese sufrimiento!, cerró de golpe el libro y mejor tomó el libro que recién le habían regalado, Harry Potter y el legado maldito, había empezado a leerlo, pero sinceramente no le gustaba mucho, las únicas partes que leía con gusto eran aquellas en las que salía Draco y bueno, decir con gusto es decir mucho la verdad; al igual que en los primeros siete libros, le dolía ver como todo mundo seguía criticando y señalando con el dedo al pobre Rubio a los 10 minutos ya tenía de nuevo ese sentimiento atravesado el de impotencia de no poder ayudar a su personaje favorito, mezclado con el coraje con los otros personajes al tratarlo de esa manera. ¿Porque nunca le dan una oportunidad para redimirse?

Dejó de nuevo el libro mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿porque a los dos Dracos, al adolescente y el adulto nunca les daban ese beneficio de la duda? ¡era tan injusto!. Tomó el libro de nuevo y me empezó a hojearlo, pero se dio cuenta de que las hojas comenzaban a brillar, el libro se calentó demasiado y ella lo dejó caer; como movido por un fuerte viento las hojas se movieron de atrás adelante, el resplandor empezó a subir de tono cada vez más hasta que fue tan cálido y tan intenso que tuvo que apartar la vista.

-¿donde demonios estoy?- la voz de un hombre que arrastraba las palabras con arrogancia la hizo regresar la vista al libro, pero ya no había ningún libro, en su lugar había un chico de unos 25 o 27 años de facciones aristocráticas, no se parece en nada a Tom Felton, pero ese cabello rubio platinado lo hacía reconocible en donde sea.

-Dra... Dra... Draco- la voz se le atorado en la garganta ¿como era eso posible? ¿lo podría repetir? eso esperaba, había muchos otros personajes que quería sacar de muchos libros.

-¡Respóndeme! ¿dónde estoy?- el chico permanecía mirando alrededor con una mezcla de desconcierto y petulancia en el rostro.

-Estás en la Ciudad de México

-Muy bien, supongo que tú fuiste la hechicera que me trajo hasta aquí, debes de ser poderosa al haberme traído tan rápido, pero este lugar es deplorable, ¡regrésame muchacha!

La chica inflo las aletas nasales y se empezó a poner roja, todos sus preguntas de minutos antes ya tenían respuesta, nadie le daba otra oportunidad porque él no hacía nada para ganarse ese voto de confianza con esa actitud tan pedante, Shantall se sonrió mentalmente, ella se encargaría de bajarle los humos a ese hurón oxigenado y de convertirlo en el chico decente que todas las Dramiones sabían que podía llegar a ser. Rápidamente un plan nació en su cabeza

-Te regresaría con mucho gusto, pero el hechizo dura 12 horas- "Ni idea de si es cierto" -así que hasta que finalice podrás irte, y disculpa, pero no era a ti a quien quería traer.

-¿Porque no me querrías a mí?

-Quería alguien valiente, con coraje y hábil para que me ayudara con unas tareas quería invocar a Harry, pero bueno, saliste tú.

-¿San Potter? ¿estás insinuando que ese cuatro ojos es mejor que yo? ¡Dame esas tareas! Verás que ese niño con suerte no es mejor que yo.

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor que él? En este mundo muy pocos tenemos magia y tú no estás entre ellos.

-¿Como te atreves? claro que yo...- se palpó por todos lados -¿dónde está mi varita?

-Te lo dije, en este mundo muy pocos tenemos magia y tú-no-estás-entre-ellos.

-Mi familia lleva generaciones usando magia, ¡es imposible que un día para otro no tenga ni siquiera la varita!

-En este mundo no existen las varitas, hacemos conjuros mediante el poder de las palabras. Pero bueno eso confirma el hecho de que tú no podrías hacer las tareas que tenía pensadas para Harry.

-¿Que no? ¡yo puedo hacer todo lo que él hace, y hasta mejor! ¡Dame ya esa lista!

Shantall sonrió perversamente, claro que iba a reformar a ese chico, el tenía aptitudes para terminar de ser perfecto, solo necesitaba un curso intensivo.

 _ **Mis amores! como lo puse en la descripción este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Shantall bebé, mil perdones por no poder ir a tu fiesta, espero que esto lo compense aunque sea un poco, quisiera regalarte algo más pero #Pobreza y es lo único que sé hacer.**_

 _ **Quería escribirlo todo en un solo capitulo, para que lo tuvieras todo hoy, pero:**_

 _ **1.- La señora inspiración decidió ir a darse un rol y la desgraciada no se ha decidido a regresar.**_

 _ **2.-La verdad creo que estará más padre ver la tortura de Draco en un solo capítulo dedicado totalmente a eso.**_

 _ **3.-Hoy no estaba de mucho humor para escribir algo muy largo, esto me salió porque lo escribí anoche, lo iba a continuar hoy, pero el ánimo de inventar cosas se me fue como a las 9 de la mañana. Pero palabra de niña exploradora que para el próximo sábado está la última parte.**_

 _ **Supongo que este fic solo lo verán las chicas del grupo "Eso que YA sabemos", así que ya saben, descósanse de amor hacia Shantall bebé en sus comentarios y dejen ideas para la tortura de Draco, y si eres una de esas personas que me siguen o por cuestiones de andar baboseando en Wattpad veniste a caer aquí, pues también, feliciten a Shantall por el simple hecho de cumplir 28 y parecer de 24, y también se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, fangirleos y mentadas de madre.**_

 _ **P.D.: Sé que no he actualizado "Conocimiento muggle" pero como ya les dije, la inspiración es una perra que se va de vacaciones y no avisa.**_


End file.
